Field
This invention is generally concerned with luggage and luggage accessories relating to restraining straps and specifically concerned with restraining straps on travel bags for golf club sets.
A set of golf clubs is carried about a golf course in a golf bag. The golf bag may be equipped with wheels to facilitate transport over turf from one hole to another. Special pockets may be provided to accommodate golf balls, tees and assorted related items. Although a golf bag as described is well suited for use on a golf course, it is not properly designed for general use and particularly for travel through airports, hotel lobbies and such. The opening in the top of the bag allows clubs to freely move and easily come free from containment in the bag. An improperly handled course bag may allow clubs to separate from the bag. For example, while loading the bag as cargo on an airplane, a course bag will not properly contain the clubs. Special tops have been devised which cooperate with a course bag to contain the clubs, however, the exterior of a course bag is subject to damage because its many straps and materials are not compatible with handling common to airports, taxi and other travel related environments.
A solution to this problem can be found in golf club travel bags. A golf club travel bag is designed to accommodate golf clubs, a golf club course bag, and additional equipment such as shoes, tees, gloves, et cetera. Accordingly, a golf club travel bag may designed to enclose the entire golf club set including the course bag. A travel bag is generally equipped with a zippered opening. A travel bag securely holds all golf equipment in a fully enclosed cavity. The bag may be made of a durable material which resists damage from friction and high impact forces which may be expected to be encountered in normal travel environments.
Kjose of Glendale, Calif. has invented a travel package for golf club sets which include a golf club course bag. The clubs are enclosed in a containment vessel and are prevented from coming free thereof. Additionally, Kjose teaches of a D-ring, a sack, and a drawstring all which cooperate together to further immobilize the clubs. Attention is drawn to lines 49–56 in column 6, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,135, where the reader will find a detailed description of this system. It is worthwhile to note that Kjose is concerned with restraining the clubs from movement, as this tends to reflect a long felt need in the field.
Another inventor, Mr. Dunn, has additionally taught similar features relating to his travel bag for golf club sets in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,894. Mr. Dunn shows a travel bag having a course bag contained therein. The clubs are confined to a containment vessel which is zippered closed. The clubs are prevented from leaving the course bag or the travel bag.
As golf club heads may be formed of forged metallic materials, they tend to be very soft. If clubs are stored together such that they come into contact with each other, they may become damaged. Should a first club cause a sharp impact force on a second, the second club may be dented. For this reason, it is undesirable to store a golf club set in a travel bag without restraining the clubs from movement with respect to each other.
It is a well known practice to pack ones clubs for travel by using a towel. The towel may be wrapped between club heads to provide a cushion which insulates the clubs from impact forces. However, clubs so wrapped, may later become vulnerable as a towel tends to become dislodged from the club set as the travel bag is moved about. In extreme cases, one might attempt to secure the clubs, or towel with clubs, by an adhesive strap such as duct tape. Tape wound about the hosel portions of a group of clubs holds them fast together. This practice is undesirable for several reasons, among which includes: it tends to leave a messy residue and soil the finish of the clubs. Additionally, it is inconvenient to pack and travel with a roll of tape for return trips.
While the systems and inventions of the prior art are designed to achieve particular goals and objectives, some of those being no less than remarkable, these inventions have limitations which prevent their use in new ways now possible. These prior art inventions are not used and cannot be used to realize the advantages and objectives of the present invention.